


Before I Fall

by HoneeBear21 (OyasumiKuro101)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: DO NOT READ IF HAVING AN EPISODE, Depression, Dissociation, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mania, Mental Breakdown, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, fast paced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OyasumiKuro101/pseuds/HoneeBear21
Summary: “Save me save me I need your love before I fall.Fall.” -Save Me, BTSAfter a particularly heavy night with Valentino, Angel is done.Enough. Is. Enough.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Before I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo my beautiful hun buns! 💜  
> I’ve been feeling really badly lately. My mental health is skewered and I this is basically a rant fic I literally just wrote in the last hour. It’s 4:09 am right now and I don’t even want to think about the mountain of work I have to do.
> 
> Yay senior year of college, am I right? Haha...ahh. Anyway!
> 
> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️:  
> READ THE TAGS FOR THE FORE-MENTIONED TOPICS OF THIS FIC! I do not want anyone falling into an episode if you’re not feeling grounded right now.

Hot tears streamed from his eyes as his heeled boots clacked against the pavement. Dangerous thoughts swirled in his head.

‘It’s too much...it’s too much!’ He thought as he kept running towards one of the only places he’d ever called home. 

His sanctuary. 

Sure, he acted out and didn’t truly believe in this charade Hell’s own princess was trying to sell and accomplish, but he couldn’t completely squash that little bit of hope. That tiny, itty, bitty shred of hope that was lit inside of his heart like an inextinguible fire. That ounce of hope gave him a reason to keep trying. To keep fighting.

But now? Now he was done. This was the last straw.

...

Angel burst through the doors of the grand hotel, running straight to the stairs and up towards the 2nd floor where he resided. He didn’t even hear the shouts of surprise and questions as he became a blur taking four to five steps at a time thanks to his long legs. An aspect of his demonic body he’d always appreciated. 

“Angel!” Charlie’s voice, loud and caught off guard, bounced and echoed off the walls of the desolate hotel’s lobby. He didn’t dare look back. He couldn’t even hear his own thoughts clearly. 

It felt as if he someone had planted a white noise machine inside his head and maxed the volume. Static. Static. Static. Static. Static.

“STUPID WHORE.” 

*SLAP*

*CRASH*  
.  
.  
.

Broken.  
Broken.  
Broken? What’s broken? 

Oh.

It’s a vase. He had bumped into a side table on the 4th floor. That’s why his hip hurt so badly. That’s why there’s fresh blood dripping from his inner and outer thighs. 

Yes...it’s the table’s fault.

Wait.

...The 4th floor? Why was he on the 4th floor? His room was on the 2nd. His baby was waiting for him in his room on the 2nd fooor why was he on–Static. Static. Static. Static. Static. Static. Static. 

“I’ll teach you how to be a good slut, baby. Don’t you want to learn how to be good for Daddy?”

Fear.  
Nothing but fear.  
Overtaken by the ice cold feeling of being dipped into freezing and scalding hot water at the same time. 

“N-no, Daddy, no! I’ll be good! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again, I swear I won’t–AAAH!”

He could taste the metallic iron dripping from his mouth. His head was throbbing in pain.  
Ah, Daddy didn’t take his rings off.

“You make me do this to you, Angel baby! If you were just good enough–NO, if you were good AT ALL!” The sound of a belt clicking and the buckle hitting the ground first entered Angel’s ears, “This is your fault.”

.  
.  
.

The wind felt nice against his fur.  
Really nice.  
It felt as if the wind was trying to soothe him. Bring him back down from the weird high he was experiencing. 

It wasn’t the same as when he’d do PCP, or the other hard shit. No. This feeling...this feeling was something he’d never felt before.

Was he finally broken? Did it really take this long for Hell to break his spirit? 

Hmm...he was glad. For once in his afterlife, Angel felt oddly happy? Overjoyed! Like he could take over Pentagram City or burn everything to the ground! 

Unaware of where he even was, Angel began to laugh in glee.

“Haha! Hahaha!”  
Breathe.  
“Hahaha!”  
Tears.  
“HaHA! HAha!”  
Abuse.  
“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK. YOU!” 

Angel crumbled to a heap on the floor. Banging his hands against the rooftop’s floor rapidly. He beat his hands against the floor as hard as he could, begging to feel the pain. Suddenly scared of this foreign floating feeling and desperately trying to claw his way back down.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG*

Stop.

Silence.

Angel slowly raised his head, eyes dull and fur matted red with dried blood. He gazed at the ledge of the hotel’s rooftop and everything suddenly froze. 

That was his ticket.  
His ‘Get Out of Jail’ free card.  
His true freedom.

No more hurt. No more pain. No more anger. No more despair. No more abuse. No more harassment. No more drugs. No more drinks. No more Hazbin Hotel. No more Fat nuggets–oh.

Angel was standing at the railing already on the opposite side.  
When did he...? When did he get here?

Angel slowly looked down, all four hands loosely gripping the black safety railing. Oh how beautiful the city looked at night. He could see the bright neon lights dance and mingle with the lights being emitted from Hell’s flames. 

He could also see the boastful sign of his workplace.

*Static. Static. Static. Static. Static.*

*BANG*

The door to the rooftop was thrown off its hinges as Husk, Charlie, and Vaggie bursted through, Alastor calmly, yet urgently walking past the mangled threshold. 

But they were too late.

.  
.  
.

Angel had already let go of the railing, smiling blissfully as the cool, rushing wind embraced him.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Should I continue it? 👀
> 
> Btw, the way that Angel experiences dissociation is how I experience it. I have a plethora of mental disorders, which includes PTSD, so when I dissociate there are gaps of time that I lose when I’m “floating”. 
> 
> This can actually be very dangerous. I feel that dissociation is not talked about by itself and definitely should be given more exposure in the mental health community.
> 
> Anyway, I’m ranting, yikes.
> 
> Come scream with me about Hazbin, Helluva, Zoophobia, anime, or BTS on Twitter: @theRealWyred
> 
> Or just @ me until I make up my mind about making this a two-shot or not.


End file.
